


Music

by bobertsmallismydad



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9876908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobertsmallismydad/pseuds/bobertsmallismydad
Summary: Jesse’s voice was like music to Hanzo’s ears. And he hated music.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of fluff I've been holding onto and perfecting.

Jesse’s voice was like music to Hanzo’s ears. And he hated music.

Hanzo liked Jesse, loved him even. It was just that he had been on an assignment earlier that day and a headache was beginning to push at his temples, and Jesse’s constant chatter drove the ache in deeper. Hanzo had to stop himself from covering his ears like a child when Jesse started talking endlessly about seemingly everything. Hanzo needed to learn how to block him out.

“Are you payin’ attention, doll?” Jesse asked, snapping Hanzo out of attempting to find some peace.

“No, I am sorry,” Hanzo replied. His voice clearly showed his agitation, venom practically dripping from his tongue. Hanzo thought that that might make Jesse shut up but he just grinned widely and continued talking. Hanzo couldn’t even tell if he was doing it on purpose. Suddenly, Hanzo couldn't take it anymore and stood quickly from the table they were sat at, looking down at the man in front of him. Jesse looked back up at him, opening his mouth to keep talking. Hanzo quickly lunged forward, connecting their lips forcefully. He knocked into the table painfully but that didn’t stop him.

Hanzo felt a hand come up to his face as Jesse deepened the kiss. Then, after a few seconds, Hanzo pulled away. He looked into Jesse’s eyes, put a hand on his cheek, then simply said, in his most loving voice, “Please shut up.” For once, Jesse just sat there, not saying a word. He stared almost unseeing at Hanzo as the other man sat back down across from him. Hanzo sighed and smiled slightly at the cowboy across from him. Then Jesse stretched an arm across the table, hand resting over top of Hanzo’s, flesh against flesh. A warm feeling traveled up Hanzo’s arm, right below the skin of his tattoo.

“I’ll get you some water and aspirin,” Jesse said in an unusually quiet voice. Hanzo smiled and nodded. Jesse came back, setting the water and medicine lightly on the table, then placed a soft kiss on the top of Hanzo’s head.

“Night, darlin’,” he whispered into Hanzo’s hair, lingering for just a second longer, then he turned to head to his own room. Hanzo’s hand came up, catching the the fabric of his serape, lightly pulling Jesse back.

“Stay, please,” Hanzo said as he looked up at the other man. Jesse turned back, a smile on his face.

“Anything for you, doll,” Jesse joked quietly as Hanzo hugged him around the waist, pulling him close. Jesse stood there smiling down at the top of Hanzo’s head while he threaded his fingers through Hanzo’s hair gently. Then he used both hands to untie the ribbon that held his Hanzo’s hair in its small ponytail. Hanzo just sighed as his hair fell down and Jesse continued to rub soothing circles into his scalp.

“Sorry, darlin’, didn’t know you felt so bad,” Jesse said, as he set the ribbon down on the table.

“It is me who should apologize, I should have told you I felt exhausted,” Hanzo commented as he pulled away and looked up at Jesse.

“You’ve had a stressful day, you have every right to feel exhausted.” Jesse chuckled lightly. Hanzo smiled up at him, brushing hair out of his own face.

“Come on, let’s go to bed,” Jesse said then kissed Hanzo’s forehead. Hanzo simply picked up the pills before him and swallowed them dry, then stood, placing himself back in Jesse’s personal space.

“Thank you,” Hanzo said and leaned forward to place a kiss at the corner of Jesse’s mouth. Jesse just smiled and wrapped an arm around his waist.

“No problem, darlin’,” he replied, pressing a kiss to Hanzo’s temple as they made their way to their room.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and tell me if you enjoyed this, seems like fluff is my main export.


End file.
